Burning Up
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Chloe gets really, really sick, but refuses to go to the hospital because she's scared. Beca talks her into going and they spend many nights there. Bechloe. One-shot.


**A/N: Well, I'm currently snowed in and incredibly bored, so someone gave me this prompt on tumblr and I thought I'd make a little one-shot. I'm no doctor, so if any of this information is wrong, I apologize. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Beca unlocked the door to Chloe's apartment with the key her girlfriend had given her a few weeks after they started dating. Being Chloe's best friend before they began dating, she had already spent most of her time at the redhead's apartment, so Chloe decided just to give her a key in case Chloe wasn't around or there was an emergency. She hadn't seen Chloe in a few days due to having a busy schedule with her classes and the gigs she was playing at some local clubs, so she didn't know what she was going to be facing when she walked into the apartment. She had gotten a cryptic text from Chloe asking her to come over, but she didn't know what was going on with the redhead.

She was shocked when she opened the door. The entire apartment was a complete mess, which was odd considering that Chloe was a total neat-freak. There were days worth of dirty dishes piled up in the sink and dirty clothes all over the floor, but Chloe was nowhere to be found.

"Chloe?" Beca called out through the empty apartment. She walked down the hallway to Chloe's room, but found that empty as well. She was about to give up and head back to her dorm when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She slowly opened the door to find Chloe curled up on the floor in the fetal position. She rushed over to her girlfriend and pulled her close to her body. "Chlo? Babe, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong."

"My stomach. Bec, it hurts really bad," Chloe groaned. She grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed it tightly when she felt another sharp pain near her lower abdomen. If the circumstances were different, Beca would have complained that Chloe was crushing her hand, but she was too concerned about the older woman to acknowledge the pain in her right hand.

Beca leaned down and rested her cheek against Chloe's forehead to see if she had a fever, which she did. "You're burning up, babe. How long have you felt like this?" Beca asked.

"A couple days," Chloe mumbled.

"Why didn't you say something? I would have taken care of you!" Beca scolded.

"You were busy."

"Chlo, you're more important than my classes and my gigs. I would have dropped everything to come take care of you. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No!" Chloe shrieked, but regretted it immediately when she felt another sharp pain. "I don't wanna go, Beca. Please, don't bring me there."

Beca had never seen her girlfriend look so scared and vulnerable. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and she was holding Beca's hand even tighter than she had been before.

"You're really sick, baby. I promise I won't leave your side. Please, Chlo, let me take you to the hospital. I'm really worried about you."

"Pinky promise you won't leave me," Chloe murmured, holding out her pinky for the brunette.

Beca smiled and wrapped her pinky around Chloe's. "I pinky promise. Now let's go."

Beca was happy that she had started working out and actually taking the cardio during Bella's practice seriously because it was much easier to lift Chloe up. Chloe hissed in pain a few times, but other than that Beca managed to pick the taller girl up without causing her too much pain. After a bit of difficulty opening the door to the apartment, Beca finally managed to get out of the apartment and head to her car. She put Chloe in the backseat so she could lay down and then got into the driver's seat.

She drove to the hospital as fast as she could without getting pulled over. She was usually a much better driver, but in the rush that she was in she cut off about ten people, much to their displeasure. She grabbed Chloe from the backseat and walked as fast as she could to the emergency room. A doctor came immediately and placed her on a hospital bed.

"I'm Doctor Owens. What are her symptoms?" He asked.

"She's got a high fever, and her stomach hurts a lot," Beca explained.

He pushed down on her abdomen, causing Chloe to yelp in pain. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does that hurt?"

"Eleven," Chloe hissed.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"A couple days ago."

"Have you felt nauseous or been vomiting?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Prep an O.R. We need to get her there as soon as possible," Doctor Owens said to a few nurses.

"What's wrong with her?" Beca asked concerned.

"I'm almost positive she has Appendicitis. She needs to go in for surgery right away."

"What the hell is Appendicitis?"

"Her appendix is inflamed. If it we wait any longer it could burst and she could die," he said bluntly and walked away to talk to a few nurses.

Beca rushed to Chloe's side and held her hand tightly. "You're going to be okay, babe. You just have to go in for surgery and I will be right here when you get out."

"Pinky promise?" Chloe murmured, holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise," Beca replied, wrapping her pinky around Chloe's. She pressed a quick kiss to Chloe's lips before she was taken to the O.R by Doctor Owens.

* * *

Beca had been sitting anxiously in the waiting room for hours. She had gotten food from the cafeteria to take her mind off things, but she was too worried to eat. She texted Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas to let them know what happened. They had all agreed to visit her a bit later so she wasn't crowded as soon as she got out of surgery.

Doctor Owens approached her four hours after Chloe went under for surgery. "The surgery went well. She has to stay here for a few days for recovery, but she should be fine. You're incredibly luck you got her here just when you did because any longer and her appendix would've burst."

Beca let out the breath she had been holding in as soon as she saw the doctor. "Thank you so much. Can I go see her?"

"Yes you can. The anesthesia should be wearing off by now."

With that said, Beca went to the room Chloe was in. The redhead was just opening her eyes when Beca walked in.

"I hate hospitals," Chloe groaned as soon as she opened her eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me," Beca muttered as she sat down next to the redhead.

"Sorry," the older woman replied.

Beca leaned over and planted a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Chloe yawned, "I'm so tired."

"Really? I'm surprised. You've been out cold for four hours. How could you possibly be tired?" Beca teased.

"Shut up," Chloe said, sticking her tongue out at the brunette.

"I'm joking. Get some rest. I'll still be here when you wake up."

* * *

_One week later_

Beca and Chloe were packing up their things to bring home. The past three days had been pretty tiring and boring for both girls. Chloe had been frustrated about not being able to get up and walk around. Beca only left Chloe's side when necessary, which meant that she had to cancel a few of her gigs, but she didn't really mind. The only time she left the hospital was to go and get some clothes for the two of them and to shower. She brought her laptop to the hospital with her, so the two girls had spent most of their time watching movies, even though Beca hated movies. Aubrey had visited every day, and the rest of the Bellas came a few times.

Chloe glanced over at Beca and smiled. "Thank you for staying here all this time."

Beca put down the item she was holding and walked over to Chloe. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulled her close. "I would have stayed here for a year if I had to. I'm just happy that you're all better now."

Chloe leaned down and pressed her lips to Beca's. Beca tangled her fingers in Chloe's hair and pulled her as close as possible. The kiss became much more heated when Chloe swiped her tongue across Beca's bottom lip, asking for access into the younger girl's mouth which was immediately granted.

The kiss was interrupted when Chloe's stomach rumbled. "I'm so hungry," Chloe whined.

"As soon as we get out of here I'll make your favorite breakfast," Beca said.

Chloe's eyes lit up at the thought of blueberry pancakes with sausage and scrambled eggs. "Promise?"

Beca smirked and held out her pinky. "Pinky promise."

_The end_


End file.
